


The Art of Seduction

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily might not have possessed the inate allure and grace that her part-Veela cousins did, but she had learned little ways to draw a man's gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamlane**](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) as part of my [Spring 2013 Drabble Meme](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/228046.html). I went just a _teeny_ bit over my self-imposed word limit, but I couldn't help it! Tam, this was a fun little ficlet to write, and I hope you enjoy it!

It was the perfect day for a wedding. It had looked as though the clouds would stay and hang over the festivities, casting a pale gloom over the early summer's day -- but that morning dawned bright with nary a cloud in sight. It was a side of good things to come, a blessing to the bride and groom her Grandmum said.

And so it was that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were married in the back garden of the Burrow as so many other Weasleys had before her. The bride wore ivory, the groom emerald green dress robes, and the maid of honor wore a dress she'd altered herself at the last minute.

Well, Lily Luna rationalized, what was she supposed to do otherwise? She loved her dear cousin very much, but Rosie's fashion interests ran a bit more _conservative_ than the designs Lily favored. Her dress was a lovely shade of turquoise, and it set off her flaming red hair to perfection, but the neckline was suffocating and the hem hit awkwardly between her knees and ankles.

Nothing a few well-placed Tailoring Charms couldn't fix. And the look on her Mum and Auntie Hermione's faces... she'd be savoring those memories in her Pensieve for _months_ to come.

So now, with the rounded tops of her freckled chest more prominently on display, she was able to sit back and enjoy the attention. It might have been gauche, of course, to draw said attention away from the happy couple, but they were so wrapped up in one another, Rosie had yet to notice Lily's obvious alterations to her bridesmaid's gown. She _liked_ the appreciative gazes coming from the eligible males at the wedding.

One eligible male in particular -- and _oh_ , was he ever watching.

Lily might not have possessed the innate allure and grace that her part-Veela cousins did, but she had learned little ways to draw a man's gaze. The small curve to her lip when she leaned in closer to hear her dance partner better; true, she was only dancing with her cousin Henri, but that was _hardly_ the point. She knew the way her cheeks would flush with color after a glass of champagne -- the pretty rose tint a marked contrast to the drunken flush of her brother James.

She'd learned to laugh as Victoire and Dominique did; a lilting sound that hinted at hidden thoughts, as if the jest in question were of her own design. There was an art to temptation, and it was a study Lily had mastered years ago.

Biding her time was only a part of the puzzle. If she moved too quickly, there would be no game. Wait too long, and her partner might lose interest. It was a delicate balance.

Luckily, she had _excellent_ timing.

The toasts had been struck, the cake cut and served, and the new Mrs. Malfoy had joined her husband on the dance floor. She'd seen numerous cousins sneak out for a bit of moonlight enjoyment; Stéphane with Felicity Montague, Teddy and Victoire, Roxanne with Pippa Corner. It was high time for Lily to test her bait and see if she'd caught what she desired.

Brown eyes met blue across the dance floor, twin smirks tugging at two pairs of lips. Élodie Pritchard lifted her champagne flute ever so slightly in tribute, her lips mouthing something for her cousin.

_Bonne chasse._ Good hunting, indeed.

The wind pulled at her auburn curls when she stepped outside the tent, and the cool night air was refreshing to her heated skins. She was restless. This one aspect of the game, she could not control -- a hard fact to acknowledge. Lily thrilled at the game, loved being the dominant one. It was a powerful feeling.

But then, the game wouldn't have been near as fun without a partner of equal desire. And _he_ was not one to submit easily.

She felt long fingers curl around her wrist and jerk her into a puddle of shadow, a space where the overhang of the marquee tent blocked the fairy lights and moon from illuminating their faces. Lily didn't have time to smirk in triump before her partner's lips were on hers; soft yet demanding, satisfying the desire that had played between them all evening even as his touch made her hunger for more.

"Has anyone ever told you, Miss Potter," Draco Malfoy's low tone rumbled against her lips, "that you're a tease?"

Lily shivered and laughed softly. "You might have said it a time or two. I think you like it, though."

She threaded her fingers through the blonde strands brushing his collar. She'd long nursed a schoolgirl crush on the aloof Mr. Malfoy since before she knew what that awareness was called. All she knew was that when her thirteen year-old self had looked at him, she'd felt warm all over and tingly and aware in her most private places. She'd given her first kiss to Lorcan Scamanader, her virginity to JD Wood, but no man had ever made her forget her keen awareness for Draco Malfoy.

Rosie's new father-in-law was now divorced -- quite helpful for Lily; her moral compass might not have pointed due north, but there were lines even she wouldn't cross. Shagging a married man was _not_ on her agenda. But Astoria Greengrass -- formerly Malfoy, currently Carmichael -- had served her husband with divorce papers three years prior. Just in time for Lily's twentieth birthday.

It had taken nearly ten years, but she had what she wanted.

"I would like it more," he breathed against her lips as his hands slid over her hips, one moving to cup the round curve of her arse, "if that dress of yours was on the ground." His lips broke from hers and slid down her neck, nibbling and kissing.

Her fingers curled around her arm, her breaths shallowing as that familiar, heavy warmth settled between her legs. "What in Merlin's name are you waiting for, then?"

She didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. It was his way. "Nothing."

Only the lingering 'crack!' of Apparition gave any indication they'd ever been there at all.


End file.
